Sisters' Burial Grounds (Quest)
"My Rogue scouts have just reported an abomination in the Monastery graveyard!" -Kashya This quest becomes available after completing the Den of Evil, and is activated by talking to Kashya. She informs the player that a corrupted Rogue named Blood Raven has been raising the dead as Zombies and she must be stopped. The quest involves defeating Blood Raven, which, in turn, earns Kashya's respect. Blood Raven is located in the Burial Grounds, located just off of the Cold Plains. Once Blood Raven has been defeated, her death animation, which most quest super uniques have, will kill any remaining undead monsters in the cemetery itself but not those outside of the perimeter of the burial grounds. Return to Kashya for the reward. She will grant access to her Rogue Mercenaries for a fee, as well as a free mercenary if the player currently does not possess one. The area has a Crypt and a Mausoleum. It is worth checking out for that extra experience and items for low-level characters. Completion of this quest prompts Akara to give the next Act I quest, The Search for Cain. Strategy Once there, it may be useful to kill all the skeletons and hungry dead found at the outer edges of the Burial Grounds (outside the cemetery gates). This ensures that there will be fewer creatures trying to surround and attack the player while he/she takes on Blood Raven in the center of the cemetery. Blood Raven moves around quite fast while shooting arrows and flame arrows at you, so a weapon or charm that adds cold damage will prove very useful here to slow her down. Blood Raven can be found within the cemetery gates, surrounded by her army of Zombies and skeletons; in fact, she will continue to raise the dead as the battle progresses, so she should be the top priority. All remaining undead minions die shortly after Blood Raven falls. Blood Raven is, statistically, the third strongest Super Unique in Act I, after Treehead Woodfist and Andariel, respectively. However, the former does not need to be killed and it is likely the player is of sufficient level the first time Andariel is met in order to battle her properly. Even in mid-teen levels Blood Raven can still take some time to kill.﻿ Quest Activation Dialog Kashya :"My Rogue scouts have just reported an abomination in the Monastery graveyard! Apparently, Andariel is not content to take only our living. Blood Raven, one of our finest captains in the battle against Diablo at Tristram, was also one of the first to be corrupted by Andariel. Now, you'll find her in the Monastery graveyard raising our dead as zombies! We cannot abide this defilement! If you are truly our ally, you will help us destroy her." NPC Quest Dialog After Initiating Akara :"Blood Raven fought valiantly against Diablo in the catacombs beneath Tristram...She was never quite the same afterwards. It is now obvious she brought an evil influence back with her." Charsi :"Blood Raven was the leader of a Rogue band that once fought Diablo at Tristram." Gheed :"I'm sorry...The undead are bad for trade. I have a strict no-return policy." Kashya :"Death has done nothing to weaken Blood Raven's combat skills. If anything, she's more deadly than ever." Warriv :"Hmmm...How can one kill what is already dead?" Early Return Akara :"If you fail to destroy Blood Raven, I fear that our Order will perish forever." Charsi :"Akara felt something was wrong even before Andariel descended upon us. She feared that Blood Raven had stumbled upon some evil force beneath Tristram. I wish we had acted then..." Gheed :"I wonder if that old gossip, Melra, is among the undead? Oh, she had dirt on everybody." Kashya :"Each moment you delay adds another undead Sister to Blood Raven's army." Warriv :"When the dead return to prey upon the living, it is a terror beyond understanding." Upon Completion Akara :"Andariel must be made to pay for her sacrilege!" Charsi :"Kashya wishes to reward you for your defeat of Blood Raven. I thank you, too, even though Blood Raven was once my friend." Gheed :"Some of those gals weren't so nice the first time around." Kashya :"I can hardly believe that you've defeated Blood Raven! Though she was once my closest friend, I pray that her tortured spirit remains banished forever. You have earned my respect, stranger...and the allegiance of the Rogues. I have placed several of my best warriors at your disposal." Warriv :"You've done well, stranger. I hope all your efforts are worth it." Character Quest Dialog Burial Grounds Entry Amazon :"I sense great sorrow and misery." Assassin :"Hmm, whose handiwork lies buried here?" :"I shall meet death head-on." Druid :"Planting the dead; how odd." Necromancer :"Too many empty graves." Paladin :"This holy place has been desecrated." Sorceress :"There is dark magic at work here." Quest Completion Amazon :"Rest in peace, Sister." Assassin :"What I kill stays dead." :"Good riddance, Blood Raven." Druid :"Your time has passed, Blood Raven." Necromancer :"Blood Raven, rest well." Paladin :"Sisters, there was no other way." Sorceress :"Rest now, Blood Raven." Reward Kashya will grant the player a free Rogue Archer, if they don't already have a hireling, and allow them to hire further mercenaries at any time. Should the quest not be completed, Kashya will allow players to buy her mercs anyway after players reach level 9. Category:Diablo II quests Category:Act I Quests